The New, Tomato Mew Mew!
by FuchsiaMuffin
Summary: It's been years since the Orignal Mews finished fighting. 6 New Mews are picked, and "Da Wourld" is crazy! Will everything go smoothly or will everything go nuts?
1. Accepted Mews

**Here's all the accepted Mews for the story:**

* * *

**Scarlet Foxx - FuchsiaMuffin**  
**Nickname: **Foxxy  
**Age: **14  
**Birthday/Zodiac: **Capricorn  
**Height: **5'11  
**Weight: **Secret  
**Likes: **Cola, Cartoons, Cats  
**Dislikes: **Carrots, The letter X  
**Theme Song: **Fallen Angel - PSG OST (Main), Scranz Chase - PSG OST (Secondary)

Sarah Howell - Ssennotta  
**Age:**13  
**Birthday/Zodiac: **Taurus  
**Mew Name:** Mew Crepe  
**Height: **5'11"  
**Weight**: 145 lbs  
**Likes**: Being the best, crepes, people who are quiet, talking, and reading  
**Dislikes**: Mushrooms, fish, double tubes, vain girls, and perverts  
**Theme Song**: Deep Sea Girl- Hatsune Miku (Main) Superstar-Toy Box (Secondary)

Chinami Shimizu - Pokefan911  
**Nickname**: Chi-Chan  
**Age**: 13  
**Birthday**: July 15  
**Mew Name**: Mew Vanilla  
**Height**: 4'10  
**Weight**: 101 pounds  
**Likes**: Sweets, swimming, books, her phone, cats  
**Dislikes**: Bullies, gerbils, ants, carrots, prunes  
**Theme Song: **Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki- S/mileage (Main), Maji Desu ka Ska!- Morning Musume (Secondary)

Dorean Mahone - Sakuuya  
**Nickname**: Bree  
**Age**: 17  
**Birthday/Zodiac**: May 6/Aries  
**Mew Name**: Mew Durian  
**Height**: 6'2"  
**Weight**: 152 lbs  
**Likes**: Surfing, skateboarding fruit, live music (regardless of genre), stoner comedies.  
**Dislikes**: Cold weather, rain, having to be quiet, riding in cars, meat.  
**Theme Song**:"Constructive Summer" by The Hold Steady (Primary), "Just a Girl" by No Doubt (Secondary)

June Berg - Shadow Ninja Catgirl  
**Nickname: **J**  
Age**: 11  
**Bithday/Zodiac: **June 13  
**Mew Name**: Mew Ivy  
**Height**: Unknown  
**Weight**: Secret  
**Likes**: Darkness and Cats  
**Dislikes**:Stuck-Up people bossy people  
**Theme Song**: Bring Me to Life by Evanescence

Zenna Lyda - Shadow Ninja Catgirl  
**Age**: 13  
**Birthday/Zodiac**: 9/18  
**Mew Name**: Mew Dewdrop  
**Height**: Unknown  
**Weight:** Secret  
**Likes**: Parties, Cats  
**Dislikes**: Dogs  
**Theme Song:** Fireflies by Owlcity

* * *

These Mews are Back Up Mews. They're going to be a on secondary team. They're basicly a replacement/tempary Mew if a Mew gets REALLY hurt/sick or dies (that's unlikely in this story **NO ONE DIES!**) I dunno what to name this team... Tomato Mew Mew East? Or sumthin'...:

**Elinora Starr/Mew Shadow** - Mew Musica

**Brianna Mahone/Mew Brie** - Sakuuya

**Mimu Suzume/Mew Jakku** - Pirate lass to Jack Sparrow

* * *

Thanks to all that entered! I'm working on the story now. Sorry if I'm going soooo slow... I'm busy and I'll to post tomorrow!


	2. Chapter 1

_You know, I never asked to Mew. But this atually changed my life. This is me and my friends' story on how we saved "Da Wourld". You may ask "What is 'Da Wourld'? Well, "Da Wourld" is basicly Earth taken over by aliens from Saturn-XX. I hate that name. Saturn-XX is a clone of the orginal planet Saturn. It was a peacful place. Lifeful and full of energy. Untill Robots from 90Pulto (_Nine-oh Pluto. Ha I tried to... Nevermind. If you get the pun... I'll give you a virtual cookie... I'm bad at puns... Don't worry I won't do alot.) _destored the planet. The Saturn people blamed the Humans, because robots were their creation. And thus this war going back and forth between "How will this silly fight over who really destroied Saturn?"_

_Well my name is Scarlet Foxx and this is my story on how I became a mew_.

* * *

September 5th, 2030

**Scarlet Foxx**: WOOO! CLASS OF 2034!

_I chanted the words "Class of 2034" loudly to show my spirit. To finally yell that I needed 4 more years to finally graduate. The first day of high school. Heaven? Hell? I'll never know. I raced down the hallway to go to my homeroom class still chanting "Class of 2034". Upperclassmen staring at me as if I was a mad woman._

**Seinors and Juniors**: FRESHMEAT!

_All the upperclassmen yell "Freshmeat" at the Freshmens, I don't who started it but that's our title... For a whole year. I wonder why no one came up with a smart name for the Seinors... I mean they think they're all that because they finaly reached Seinorhood or something. Jerks._

**Seinors**: CLASS OF 2030!

**Scarlet**: 2030 SUCKS! GO DIE IN HELL!

_I have no reason why I just said that. Now every Seinor will be my bully. I mean really, they are jerks._

**Senior #1**: What did you say?

**Scarlet**: Nothing... Why you ask?

**Senior #1**: Because... I dunno... I heard "2030 and die in hell" come out of your mouth.

**Scarlet**: You must be hearing things. I said "2030...is the bessst..."

Senior #2: No I heard "2030 sucks"...

**Senior #1**: Oh your dead!

_I ran quicky as I could. I couldn't douge all the people who were crowding my way. The senior came rushing towards me. I couldn't breath anymore and came to a dead end coner. A crowd came around looking to see what was going on. The crowd also started to shout "Fight! Fight! Fight!" Great my first fight in High School. That's a nice first impression._

**Crowd**: Fight! Fight! Fight!

**Senior:** Your dead! You'll regret saying what you said.

**Scarlet:** Yeah, you kinda said that before you started chasing me. *punch*

_I punched her hard in her jaw. She took a few steps back. She __gained __consciousness and looked hard at me. I saw a tricle of... blood... I started to get sick._

**Senior**: What's wrong? Are you getting scared that your going to get in trouble?

**Scarlet**: No... I was in trouble before... I just wanna start... A clean slate...

**Senior**: Then what's wrong? Did that punch take all your energy?

**Scarlet**: No...

_I couldn't take no more I had to do something before I get really sick. The only choice was run. So I ran. Out of school. There goes my first day of school too. I ran to the park, I'll be save there for a while. I found a bench and sat on it._

**Scarlet: **Why am I so damn stupid? But whatever... I have to change... I'm not going to make _2034_ if I'm going to start little stuff. *folds her hands* I wish... I wish I change my habits of fighting and I wish you could give me something new or different. I'm really sorry for the way I acted today and I just got really up set Thank You.

-Somewhere else in BasilLeaf-

**James McCaren**: *sings* _Andre! I found my new employee!_

**Andre Brown:** *walks in room* Oh good who?

**James: **MISS FOXX! Oooooooh! She'll make a great Mew and a cute woker!

**Andre**: Is that what all you think of? Your some sick pervert.

_I finally found a mew and all Andre thinks of me is as a pervert. I'm not a sick pervert. I'm 17 years old. I'm legal to be concidered a pervet yet. Or... I just lost myself._

**Andre**: It's not hard to put a "help wanted" sign in the window. There are people who need jobs.

**James**: I know, I know. But watch this *presses a button*

Foxx: _...I wish I could change my habits of fighting_...

**Andre: **And?

**James**: No no not that. *presses a button*

Foxx: _...I wish you could give me something new or different..._

**Andre**: That's all? Just because she wants something new? Or different?

**James**: And she will get something new from me!

**Andre: **I don't know James. She looks like she's already having issues.

**James**: But she will be perfect! Common!

**Andre**: Fine... You choose the first 3, I'll choose the other 3.

**James**: YESH! *Presses Button*

_Finally! We can start the new Mew Team! After Tokyo team ended and the American team ended. Peace can be restored! Yeah! Let the BasilLeaf Mew Mews begin!_

-Back to Scarlet-

_A flash of light came. Faster for me to even see. It was bright and it made me __nauseous_._ I closed my eyes. After I thought the light disappeared I opened my eyes. I wasn't at the park anymore. I was in a house and it wasn't my house. It had the pixie hallow feeling. Like everything was made from nature. In front of me was a stair case, made from sticks, flowers and leafs. To the right was a dark hallway, as if I wasn't allowd to enter. On my right was a small kitchen. A smell of cookies clouded the air. I made me warm inside and I went into the kitchen. I wasn't wearing the clothes that I was wearing today. I was wearing a blue dress, something similar Alice wears in the Wonderland book._

**Scarlet**: Where am I? Hello? Is any one here?

_I walked up to a round silver table. 3 cookies lay on the plate. One said "Magic", another said "Sadness" and the last "Hate". Of course me believing in magic I ate the one that said "Magic". I was tanported into a forest. A part was lit and a little fox could be seen. I walked up to it. I stared at me as if it wanted to tell me something._

**Scarlet**: Um... Hello little fox.

**Little Fox**: Do you know why your here?

**Scarlet**: No... Not really?

**Fox**: Do you have a geuss?

**Scarlet**: Is it for the fight?

**Fox**: No! I'm here to grant your wish!

**Scarlet**: What wish?

**Fox**: From just a few minutes ago.

**Scarlet**: The wish that I could change my habits of fighting?

**Fox**: No. The one you said you want something different.

**Scarlet**: Oh.

_I was really confused. I didn't know where this was going. I hope this is a dream because foxes can't talk. Unless in Fairytales._

**Fox**: And I will grant you this wish. You will now be a part of an suborginization called "BasilLeaf Mew Mew", and save "Da Wourld"!

**Scarlet**: *steps back in shock* What?! I never wished for that!

**Fox**: But you did wish for something new or different, yes?

Scarlet: *looks down* yes... bu-

**Fox**: Well, be carefull for what you wish for! Let me see your hand! Stick out your finger!

**Scarlet**: What!? Why!?

**Fox**: To grant your wish! Hurry!

**Scarlet**: Ok *holds out finger*

**Fox**: *bites her finger*

**Scarlet**: OUCH! HEY! *looks at her finger notices blood* Oh God... Why did you bite me... Ohh... Now I'm getting sick...

**Fox**: Try to listen to for a few seconds. I'll be quick as I can.

**Scarlet**: Uurg... Ok...

**Fox**: You are apart of a sub organization called "BasilLeaf Mew Mew" correct?

**Scarlet**: Cooor...ect?

**Fox**: Good, your the leader of "BasilLeaf Mew Mew" got that?

**Scarlet**: Yeeeee...up?

**Fox**: Good. There are six other members that are joining, got that?

**Scarlet**: Uuuuuuhhhhh... Huh?

**Fox**: Your fighting aliens and monsters from outer space, got that?

**Scarlet**: Issss this reaal liiifeee?

**Fox**: Good. When I snap my fingers, you'll wake up in the hospital because you got hit or something.

**Scarlet**: Whaat? Fooooxes don't haaaave fiiingers... Aaaand when did I gooo to the hospital? I waaas at the paaark?

**Fox**: Good Luck! *Snaps fingers*

_I woke up in a hospital. My mother and sister sat beside me. I looked at my finger there was a bandage... Weird._

**Lucy Foxx **(**Mother**): Oh my goddness! I'm soo glad your alive Scarlet! Are you ok? You got hit by something and it knocked it you out!

**Scarlet**: What? But I was... I don't remeber...Ow...

**Mother**: You lost some memory but it's ok.

**Scarlet**: Uh what happened?

_I was positive I was at the park. I never got hit by anything. I only punched that senior and that's it. Maybe there's somebody's side on how I got hit._

**Mother**: Oh you got hit by some books. This girl over here said that she accidentally hitted you with some books.

_It was the Senior from before! How did she- I don't know what's going on! But it's scaring me!_

**Scarlet**: You!

**Senior**: Um... Yes?

**Scarlet**: I'm sorry for earlier. I just don't know what go into me.

**Senior**: What?

**Scarlet**: You know. I said something crazy and you chased me.

**Mother**: Scarlet!

**Senior**: What are you talking about? You never said anything.

**Scarlet**: What? You mean I never hit you in jaw?

**Senior**: Um... No... What are you talking about?

**Mother**: Wow. That hit must of hit you way hard.

**Scarlet**: Huh?

**Senior**: Let's just restart. I'm sorry for throwing the book at you. I thought you were someone else. My name is Katrina Davids.

**Scarlet**: Hey, Katrina... My name is-

**Mother**: Scarlet Foxx.

**Scarlet**: I _still _know my name mother, thank you.

**Mother**: Oh sorry. I thought you forgot.

**Katrina Davids**: Again... I'm sorry. And I hope we can become friends.

**Scarlet**: Yeah... It's ok... I geuss.

_I'm confused. I swear I punched her... I have no idea what's going on. Maybe she's being nice or. But she never hitted me with a book. She had no bruse from my punch. Something right isn't going on. In my dream I got bitten and I have a band-aid where I got bitten at. I never used any needels, why would I? And I don't think my back pack handles has any needles... ARG!_

**Man**: *opens door and comes in* Hi

**Mother**: It's ...

**Man**: Oops, I'm very sorry ...

**Mother**: It's ok... But are you the dotor?

**Man**: Err, Doctor assistant.

**Mother**: Oh, and what's your name?

**Man**: Erm, .. I need to see your daughter alone.

**Mother**: Ok. *grabs Lola's hand and exits*

**Katrina**: Well I'm leaving anyways... Bye Scarlet. *exits*

**Scarlet**: Bye...

: Ok... First off I'm not a doctot...

**Scarlet**: *wispers* you quack...

: Let me explain myself please.

**Scarlet**: Ok...

: Did you have a dream about a fox?

_How did he know I had that dream? I don't what's with this quack but he's super good._

**Scarlet**: That's none of your concern.

: I know you did. I'm not stupid. I'm the one who gave you that dream.

**Scarlet**: What? That's not possible you _quack_.

: I'm not even a quack! I don't even what to be a doctor! If you could understand for one moment...

**Scarlet**: Explain yourself you _quack_!

: ...My name is James McCaren and I assigned you to be the leader of the BasilLeaf Mew Mews.

**Scarlet**: Basillea- That's what the fox told me! I geuss your something huh _quack_?

**James McCaren**: Quit calling me QUACK! Anyways... I gave you that position.

**Scarlet**: Why? I never asked for it.

**James McCaren**: Well you did and I have proof.

**Scarlet**: What proof?

**James**: You'll see.

_He signaled for something to come. Then a shadowy figure went through the window. It landed in front of me. It was the little fox! It had something in it's mouth._

**Scarlet**: Hey that's the same fox from my dream!

**Fox**: Hello again!

**Scarlet**: AND IT- Oh I'm repeating myself again.

**Fox**: Here. *spits out device and presses a button*

_Scarlet: ..._I _wish you could give me something new or different..._

**Scarlet**: But I didn't ask you! I was asking Him!

**James**: But I'm here to grant wishes... Maybe We should talk about this later. Do you know that new resturant.

**Scarlet**: But that place has no workers! And how am I suppose to find the other mews?! I still don't believe this!

**James**: I know I know... Just meet me there and we will talk about it! I have to go... And the little fox will stay with you.

**Scarlet**: What will my mom say?! You dumb quack.

**James**: No one can see her. Only me and the other mews.

**Scarlet**: Who are the other mews!? How will I find them?! ARG!

**James**: Your so impatecne are you? Just like I said we can talk later.. Ok I have to go.

**Scarlet**: Fine.

**Fox**: Yeah! Bye James.

**Scarlet**: Bye _quack_.

**James**: See you guys later *walks to door*, Oh and Scarlet, I changed your first day of school... So you were never in a fight, she simply threw a book at you. I didn't want you to get in trouble. *walks out door*

_And that day left me alot of questions. I'm still confused on how I ever became a mew and who are the other mews... And how many are there? Why am I the leader? How was a chosen... But at least I didn't get in trouble for fighting. How am I going to cope with this? Well. Maybe tomorrow..._

* * *

That's it! This is how I'm introducting the characters. Yup... The next character that will be introduced is Dorean Mahone.


	3. Attention Please read!

-Attention-

I'm sorry I'm taking a long time... It's because I'm moving, I can't come up with very good ideas and that's causing me to update slower and moving the date further and further. I just hope you understand and don't get mad at me... They chapter will be posted up soon! I promise... I'm just very busy that's all. I'm very truely sorry. I'm writing the story as qucikly as possible...

Thank you for your pacience and understanding...

-Love FuchsiaMuffin-


End file.
